A central processing unit (CPU) is an electronic circuit that carries out the instructions of a computer program by performing the basic arithmetic, logical, control and input/output (I/O) operations specified by the instructions. The use of CPUs in electronic and other products has continued to increase, while at the same time CPUs have become smaller, faster, and less power consuming.
A multi-core processor may include two or more independent processing units, called “cores”. Each core may perform similar operations as a conventional single core CPU. However, because the multiple cores can run multiple instructions at the same time, the overall speed for programs responsive to parallel computing may be increased. The multiple cores are typically integrated onto a single integrated circuit die (also known as a chip), or onto multiple dies in a single chip package.
Many different architectures are possible for single core CPUs and multi-core processors, providing different advantages in different aspects. However, there continues to be a need for faster, smaller, less power consuming, more reliable, and easier to use architectures.